


【龙彪】虚心使人进步，骄傲使人落后

by Ciudy_Zhang



Category: A計劃 | Project A (Movies)
Genre: ABO, A计划, M/M, 双性, 龙彪
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciudy_Zhang/pseuds/Ciudy_Zhang
Summary: by：张郦；cp：龙彪（成龙X元彪），电影《A计划》角色，马如龙X洪天赐；分级：限制级；警告：包含真人cp，请勿上升；ABO双性/扶他设定；备注：人物及情节推演来自电影《A计划》本身，不包含续作或其它任何作品；下药；公共场合性行为；骑脸；煽打；时间：2020年12月20日 - 2021年01月20日；字数：20,194
Relationships: Jackie Chan/Yuen Biao, Ma Yue Lung/Hong Tin-Tzu, 成龙/元彪, 马如龙/洪天赐
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	【龙彪】虚心使人进步，骄傲使人落后

… …那药原本是配给他倒时差的，不过他当时睡得还行，因此基本没吃。

从陆警部门办公室下楼，不用穿过训练场，转个弯就到了餐厅。此时部餐已经齐全了，只因他临时加了训练，大家未及回来吃。他转到马如龙和他朋友们常坐的那桌，手上暗暗较劲，打开了胶囊的软壳，放了其中的粉末到汤里。

夜深，洪天赐离开自己卧室所在的楼，穿过了半开放的走廊，一楼第三间就是特别行动队的集体宿舍，当然，他出门前还是吃了抑制剂… …

这事发生了不止一次，当晚已是洪天赐如此操作的第四天，不想马如龙那天下午过度运动，饿得过了反而没胃口。或许正是因为晚餐吃得少，药效没到，他夜里迷迷糊糊间醒了过来。却以为自己的醒才是一个梦：梦到洪天赐骑在自己的胯上，梦到自己肚皮往下好像烧起来了一样热，梦到身上人的双腿紧紧夹着他的腰，像骑马一样骑着他的东西。看到自己迷迷瞪瞪地睁眼，梦里的洪天赐腾出右手，先捂住了他的嘴，不让出声，然后顿了顿，稍稍调整一下坐姿，抬起另一只手要蒙住他的眼睛，似乎是不想马如龙看到自己的脸：不知是不想他看清自己是谁，还是不想他看到自己性事中的模样。潜意识里，马如龙觉得自己应该挣扎一下，但几秒后困意又来，尚未反应便又沉沉睡去。

次日清晨再醒，马如龙只觉得那个梦无比真实。当然，梦中情节可以说要多诡异有多诡异，因此他心里告诉自己别乱想， 只因白日里他们天天被洪天赐耍猴似的欺负，晚上才会梦见自己欺负洪天赐。不过此言差矣，因为就算这当真是梦，他在梦里还不是一样被洪天赐欺负：还不是骑马一样被人骑？故而这话连自己的心也骗不了，又不好同别人讲自己做了淫梦，欢爱对象还是天天折腾他们的洪帮办。

然而，马如龙却也由此不免多留心起了洪天赐，这种感觉是非常奇怪的，好像小时候，朋友之间总开玩笑说谁和谁是一对儿的，两个人心里自此有了事，时常注意起彼此，比往日更容易脸红。

其实一早就有传言，说洪天赐是个omega，只不过马如龙从来不信：骗谁呢？又不是没见过omega，在他心里omega都是香香软软的，洪天赐这样的坏人，怎么可能是omega？第一次听这样的说法时，马如龙还以为他们在编排洪帮办，听了一会儿才明白不是在开玩笑，这下反觉得传出这种新闻的人脑子有问题：洪天赐和他们扭打的时候没有丝毫顾忌，甚至不介意在他们这一大群alpha男beta男面前裸露身体，开什么玩笑呢。

关于洪天赐是omega的新闻是这一整套传言的其中一条，只不过其他部分听起来都还算可信，唯独就这一条不切实际。他们说的是，洪天赐是戚帮办的外甥（这句就是实话，但凡不是既聋且瞎就都知道了）；自小好来事儿，家中宽裕，对他爱惜，于是难免有些骄纵刁蛮的习气；青春期后的一段时间，不知为何家里突然开始管束，之后一段时间不怎么见人，后来索性送去英国读警校了，这会儿刚毕业回来就是空降高职。你瞧，其余内容都还算正常，马如龙也认同洪天赐的确学了些纸上谈兵的东西，但也正因如此，他才会把这一队原水警当成自己过家家的玩具。不过，就算上述传闻句句属实，这里面也没有任何一件事情可以直接证明洪天赐是omega啊。到后来马如龙再听别到人这么说，都只在心里翻个白眼，不搭话也不问传闻的出处了。

不过，倘若反过来想，这些传言似乎也都可以用来证明洪天赐是omega：青春期后第二性别分化，家里一开始还想看住他，就像寻常温柔和顺的omega一样，但洪天赐自己是断断不甘心的；家中管不住，也到底疼惜，最后还是依了他的意，送他去英国读警校了：一来是负担得起，他自己也一直想去，权当送孩子见世面，二来本地并无军校接收omega，况且为他毕业后的就职升迁考虑，omega的身份还是不要在当地的警署声张为好。

洪天赐尚未毕业之时就常在放假期间回来。因为是戚帮办的外甥，读的还是警校，所以和陆警弟兄们大多一早认识，不过他每次停留的时间都不长，因此还不熟悉本地警署的全部情况。两个月前他刚毕业，彼时工作的事尚未安排妥帖，近来才算基本敲定，于是这几天晚上他时常来警队酒馆，和之前就相熟的陆警们喝酒聊天。自然有一日看到水警们拢了桌子坐成一席，阿珠的男友说他们要去打海盗，临行壮胆。洪天赐原本只当看热闹，不想过多掺合。不过那个领头的马如龙一开始面儿上还正儿八经，后来却无缘无故从背后泼自己一头一肩膀的，虽然他高低是道了句“对不起”，但洪天赐并不打算就此放过，两人最终还是打了起来。这次大规模的群架的确始于洪天赐，未上任，先犯错。倘若之后他同大家一样被扣留训话，这还罢了，但戚帮办对自己这个外甥实在偏心，在酒馆就直接把人放走，这倒也为他的骄纵鲁莽找到了来源。

这次冲突也在马如龙心底直接构成了不愿意相信洪天赐是omega的另一个重要原因：他在酒馆打架的时候可一点儿都没收敛，抡起椅子直接往人身上招呼，虽说洪天赐的确身手不错，两人打得有来有回，但马如龙一向对自己有道德约束：不对老人孩子出手，不和女子或omega动粗。因此倘若洪天赐真是omega，他当时下手这么重，自己心里也过不去，怎么说都得让人家三分。

然而，马如龙这种给自己定规矩的行为并不能说明他的道德标准有多高，往好听了说，这叫怜香惜玉，但这种所谓的怜惜仍旧是建立在偏见之上的，暗含着一种“大人不记小人过”。其中的意思无非就是，你们omega是“小人”，是不能够讲道理的，所以我放你一马，所以我不和你计较。洪天赐头一个反感这种惺惺作态的“尊重”：他自从第二性别分化以来，此类态度见得多了，平素最为嫌恶。尤其是在读警校期间，见惯了那些英国佬自诩绅士，什么为他开门让他先行，什么为他挪椅子让他落座，假模假式的绅士作派，有意显示自己高雅，同时在真的要紧的评级、晋升、就业等事上，一样对omega极尽打压蔑视。他之前还在英国的时候还交过男朋友，对方还是他的学长，两人已经有过亲密关系，但此后不久还是分开了，只因那家伙时不时在人前说些自以为维护他的话，其实在洪天赐听起来更为刺耳，譬如什么“他是omega，你就别和他计较了”之类的。第二性别很多时候明明和原本正在争论的事情原本毫无关系，不知道为何非要拎出来说：最后的矛盾爆发是因为洪天赐和同级生一早预定了要用格斗教室，但几位高年级的学生一时赖着不走，其中就有那位前男友，还想站出来和稀泥。他们应该按时离开，因为这是规定，更何况军校比其他地方更应该讲规矩，而不是因为洪天赐是omega，是亚洲人，所以“不跟他计较”，方才离开。这其中“放你一马”的意思洪天赐最听不得，两人也自此分开了。

和几年前比起来，如今洪天赐的少爷小姐脾气已经改了不少，而且确实学到些真本事，这也算仰仗在英国读书时没人把他当个人物。不过虽说挫了点儿他的锐气，但是傲气却丝毫未减，有些事情实在不合理，摆明了就是侮辱人的，他自然也不会白忍着，直接动手的情况不在少数，因此这次在酒馆和水警们的正面冲突也并不觉生疏。

当然，上述都是些从前的事情了。洪天赐与马如龙之间故事开始于他在警署就职后的第一个月。彼时他已是见习洪帮办，于是也从家里搬了出来，住在警署分配的单人房间。那天睡前明明吃了抑制剂，但是夜里洪天赐还是因为燥热醒来，他不由心里暗骂，天气怎么这样闷，恨不得夜风都是暖的，一时翻来覆去睡不着，双腿夹着被子乱蹭。此时此刻他却不由想到马如龙，当然，他自觉是不可能喜欢上那家伙的，况且他们才认识多久。只是马如龙长相倒还算挺端正，而且，他倒是有个大鼻子。洪天赐小时候听别人说过，男人鼻子越大，那活儿就越大。不过这也是老黄色笑话了，洪天赐都不禁疑惑自己不在香港的这好几年居然都没想起来过这种说法，怎么一回来倒突然记起来了，也不知道马如龙的东西到底如何，是不是当真应了这个老理儿。他被自己想法逗乐了，不由嗤笑一声，这一笑倒终于令人又放松些，一会儿就再次昏昏睡去。

自第二日起，他便不自觉地留意起马如龙：不过夜里想归想，白天真见着他人了，还是越看越觉得不顺眼，越看越觉得心里没来由地冒火。他只知见了对方促狭，倒不想自己是不是已经动了心思。看马如龙不爽，看整个特别行动队也格外不爽，于是傍晚的跑圈自然是超级加倍，大家也直骂这个洪教官是畜生东西。

洪天赐自己看着他们跑，仍不觉解气，尤其是马如龙并无过多抱怨，居然当真专心跑，单单路过他身边时斜眼瞥他一下，洪天赐更觉自己被惹毛了。于是索性撇下他们接着跑，自己直接走了。原本已经返回办公室，但外面跑圈报数的声音又响，他不免又站回窗边看，办公桌到窗边来回踱了两圈，意识到自己的动作后不经啧了一声，最后索性直接收拾文件走人。不过，他在离开时还是鬼使神差地取了两枚安神的药：那药原本是配给他倒时差的，不过他当时睡得还行，基本没怎么吃。

从陆警部门的办公室下楼，不用穿过训练场，转个弯就到了餐厅。此时部餐已经齐全了，只因他临时加了训练，大家未能及时回来吃。他转到马如龙和他朋友们常坐的那桌，手上暗暗较劲，打开了胶囊的软壳，放了其中的粉末到汤里。

夜深，洪天赐离开自己卧室所在的楼，穿过了半开放的走廊，一楼第三间就是特别行动队的集体宿舍，当然，他出门前还是吃了抑制剂。因为白天训练加倍，宿舍里的大家都睡得格外死，周遭皆是深沉的呼吸和此起彼伏的鼾声。他摸索着走到马如龙床边，轻轻撩开人耳边的头发，嘴唇贴过去，用气声叫两声他的名字。见对方依旧睡着没什么反应，洪天赐便伸手到毯子下一阵胡乱摸索，摸到了他想的东西，又不禁咧嘴笑了，倒的确挺大，索性胡乱三两下摸硬了。他这次来其实并无把握，甚至不确定自己究竟要干什么，现在临了才想起没做任何准备，只得挨着马如龙半躺下，解开自己的浴袍 —— 这件浴袍是他在读警校时候发的，回香港后基本没人穿这个，他自己也渐渐地不穿了，不过这次不一样 —— 浴袍下他没穿任何东西。洪天赐这厢贴着马如龙，用自己刚刚摸了人鸡巴的手再去碰自己身下那处，不知是不是想着这点，还是本来就在发情期内，今夜的他格外容易进入状态。终于，他撩开人身上的毯子，跨过腿，试图小心翼翼地坐上去，屋里实在昏暗，洪天赐也有些太慌张，并不得章法，原本该被纳入那处湿热的窄穴的鸡巴竟顺着他的臀缝猛地蹭了过去，惹得他差点直接叫出来。赶紧咬牙控制着自己的身体调整位置，重新扶着这根东西，用食指稍稍撑开自己的穴口，再缓缓往下坐，慢慢地落下重心，用自己潮湿滑腻的肉穴一寸寸地吞下马如龙的阴茎。粗大的阳具缓缓撑开肉壁的褶皱，这样被填满的满足感却让洪天赐感到熟悉又陌生，他反复调整自己跪坐的姿势，终于用腿间的牡穴吃下了一整根鸡巴。他于是暂停下来，用手掩着嘴大口呼吸，现在光是吸气就能清晰地感觉到身体里的巨物。洪天赐的大腿肌肉在不受控制地颤抖，距离他上次和别人做爱已经时隔大半年，而且今晚这次神使鬼差临时起意的迷奸实在疯狂，他现在只觉得既兴奋又紧张，其他的情绪都被赶出了脑海。眼下洪天赐完全坐到人胯上了才注意到这还是自己第一次没和洋人做，只因马如龙身下乱蓬蓬的，和他一样 —— 那些英国佬大多会修剪自己身上各处的毛发 —— 他刚刚伸手到人裤子里乱摸的时候还没在意，这下坐上来了才晓得这感觉有多奇怪。那些毛蹭得他脸更红，每每他稍微抬起屁股再往下坐，马如龙那儿的毛发就来回刮蹭着他牡穴上方的阴蒂，那种怪异的快感激得他忍不住想夹紧腿根，却又想坐更深。腰腹和大腿的肌肉随着他小幅度一起一落的动作而不断颤动，细碎轻声的喘息从口鼻呼吸间钻出来。他慢慢调整呼吸，试着收缩了一下自己的窄穴，只见马如龙皱起眉，却还是未醒，于是更大胆起来，屁股骑在人的胯上来回碾过，好让阴茎均匀地按摩自己肉穴的内壁。腿间的小穴已被完全撑成马如龙性器的形状，洪天赐每次坐下去的时候会有“咕啾咕啾”的水声，让做贼心虚的他脸颊发烧。温暖湿润的牡穴紧紧吸附着炽热的大屌，洪天赐的动作也在爱液的润滑下动得越发流畅，他慢慢掌握了要怎么动才能让马如龙的龟头准确按摩上自己体内的敏感点，于是加快了耸动腰肢的速度，马如龙尚未清醒，但呼吸已经明显乱了，不知此时他梦中是谁，又是什么光景。洪天赐感到自己牡穴好似失禁了一般溢出越来越多的淫液，这种濒临失控的感觉几乎要冲昏他的头脑，除了单纯的肉欲外，更多的是一种令人后怕的刺激，使他情不自禁地扭着自己的臀部，前后左右地起起伏伏，那根鸡巴随着他的动作在阴道里深深浅浅地进进出出，两人的下身严丝合缝地贴合在一起，摩擦出的快感让他俩都呼吸急促，洪天赐自己的阴茎也随着身体的节奏一上一下地抖动，轻轻拍打小腹，马眼里流出的前液沿着的皮肤流下，流到阴茎根部与牡穴中流出的淫液汇合，最后顺着股沟弄得马如龙胯间乱七八糟。洪天赐性经验虽不算多，但以前从不会压抑声音的，这次却不一样。他骑着人的胯起起伏伏，竭力收着自己的声音，不断小口喘气。到后来他快到了，马如龙睡梦中呼吸也愈发重了起来。他只觉得自己舌头都干了，喉咙更是涩得发疼，下身的穴却还是是湿得一塌糊涂。当他最终完全坐在马如龙胯上，腿根战栗地放任自己到了，马如龙还并未释放。等洪天赐都从高潮中缓过来了，马如龙那根杵在他穴里东西还硬着。

洪天赐慢慢起身，他这才注意到自己大腿好酸，披上浴袍，又扯起毯子重新给人盖上。现在那毯子中间一块儿立着，仿佛野外行军搭了个帐篷，洪天赐看着又觉好笑，不过他才不打算管，只自顾自地系好浴袍的带子回去了。

他自诩根本不喜欢马如龙，甚至比较讨厌这个人。不过他的确很享受今晚骑马如龙的感觉，但这完全就是因为他可以像骑马一样骑他，而不是出于什么乱七糟的动心。

马如龙第二日虽不说没精打采，但是整个人明显情绪不太好：情绪低落、情绪烦躁，没来由的烦躁。洪天赐心里暗笑，嘴角微微上扬，但躲着视线不与人接触。他那天反倒待人宽些，只因自知马如龙为什么心情不好。不过洪天赐本月的发情期还没过，乘着还有性致，当晚自然是又来一次，马如龙的坏心情因此更加一层。洪天赐得了趣，他本身就有些以作贱这一队原水警为乐的意思，于是每每再有此意，当天训练必定超级加倍，这样晚上个个都睡得如死猪一般。然而，不想正因为训练过度，那天马如龙反而没胃口吃东西，于是药效未到，性事之中梦醒，以为自己淫梦中人居然是洪天赐：一来觉得是梦里在报复他天天欺负自己，二来觉得是自己听了那些乱七八糟的谣言。虽说梦醒一次，不过还好他似乎并未觉察什么，也或许早晨起来太急，还没时间纠结。但洪天赐不知道的是，马如龙自此便时不时注意起了他：

他们原本对洪帮办都是能躲就躲，尤其是训练之外的时间，但凡能绕着走就绝不打照面，但马如龙自那天后却总是忍不住看向洪天赐，他心里终究是奇怪自己怎么会梦到他：且不说春梦了，单是洪天赐出现在他梦中的这个事实本身已经过于离奇，怎么就睡觉的时候都还想着他呢？不过，随着他的观察，反而渐渐觉得其实洪天赐不折腾他们的时候，好像也没那么糟糕。陆警理论课他倒的确有好好讲，只不过自己之前一度有些不屑于听，一半是其中有些内容在他们还是水警的时候石帮办已经讲过，一半是他此前很不喜欢洪天赐这个人，难免觉得他是在用纸上谈兵的说辞忽悠人。但讲道理，理论课前，或者布置任务前，在黑板上用粉笔写字的洪教官，怎么说，还，还怪认真的；还有在办公室里做记录写报告的洪天赐，看上去也没那么恶心，或许他如果不总开口呵斥命令别人，也不会给大家留下那么坏的印象。最难得，偶尔晚间，他会看见冲了澡的洪天赐：头发没有装模作样地梳上去，湿漉漉地散着，肩上披着白毛巾。他不知道，洪天赐是教官，是见习帮办，可以不用和他们合用公共浴室，但是他还是来了。有时候洪天赐也会看到冲完澡的马如龙，大家冲凉后大多不怎么穿上衣，马如龙这家伙，身材倒也还算顺眼，之前两夜都光顾着骑了，也没留神看。

马如龙发现，洪天赐不和他们在一起的时候，还是挺好的，跟个人似的，尤其是他居然还会笑，不是那种不屑的冷笑，是在交报告的时候偶尔心事了结的笑，在戚帮办和他说家事的时候稍显为难的笑，和别的陆警闲聊两句的时候稀松平常的笑。不过，这些笑都不是属于他的，倘若自己一旦出现在洪天赐的视线范围内，他就会直接直接从洪天赐、阿赐变成洪教官、洪帮办，之前还算正常的神色都会瞬间消失，变化之快令马如龙心里直翻白眼，仿佛他自己才是那个让洪天赐变坏的按钮。

然而，正是这样有意无意的观察，的确让马如龙看到了一些更不一样的事情，譬如说，大概一个月后，他看到了洪天赐的安眠药胶囊：他看到了他把什么东西放到了自己的食物里。于是马如龙那天晚上“不小心”打翻了盘子，倒也是可以重新续一份，毕竟饭还是要吃的，但是夜里他真的没能睡着。他尚不知道洪天赐放的是安眠药，只知道人给自己食物里放了东西：他睡不着是因为觉得恶心，觉得后怕，他不知道人要怎么安排自己。他恶心自己，怎么忽然之前大半个月，还以为洪天赐其实也像个人似的？

他心里不舒服，一时睡不着，不料，夜深人静之时，居然真的看到了洪天赐，他出现在他们的集体宿舍里。这确实是个不一样的洪天赐，既不是平时折腾他们的洪教官，也不是办公室里做记录写报告的洪帮办，却也不是冲凉后头发湿漉漉的那个洪天赐。他这次来之前就已经给自己做过前戏了，熟练地找到马如龙的床位，熟练地伸手到毯子下乱摸。马如龙被他碰到的一瞬间差点直接跳起来，他当时紧咬牙根压抑住了，但是整个人都是懵的，等他过了稍稍回过神来，自己的阴茎已经被人摸得兴致勃勃地站了起来，而洪天赐已经坐到自己的胯上了。他准备充分的肉穴里温暖湿润，周围的褶皱被缓缓撑开，服帖地套在马如龙的阴茎上，吮吸挤压着侵入的外来者，马如龙只觉得自己仿佛脊椎过电，一阵接一阵地头皮发麻。

梦里都是真的，谣言都是真的：洪天赐真的是个omega，他的身下当真有一处多情的牡穴。马如龙睁开双眼，难以置信地看向洪天赐，身上人下意识想和上次一样要来捂他的嘴，马如龙赶紧抬手直接挡下了。洪天赐直接愣了，顺势换另一手上来，还想遮他的嘴，马如龙心里直骂这时候还过什么招，反手又将他另一手动作挡下。不过洪天赐刚刚的手这下得了空，还是顺势掩住了他的口鼻。但这有屁用，他现在骑在马如龙的胯上，而且双手都没用作支撑，就是完全坐在人的阴茎上；反观马如龙虽然被他捂住了嘴，但是稍微用手肘支撑着坐起身，姿势稍微变一点儿，就让洪天赐自己先就受不了了，差点率先叫出来，马如龙慌忙再去抬手去捂他的嘴。于是他俩互相掩着对方的嘴，保持着这个姿势，虽是无话，口鼻却拼命呼吸，乱七八糟的气息全扑在对方的手上。

两人僵持，身上具是汗津津的，洪天赐只觉得身下都能感受到马如龙的那根上的经脉血管勃勃跳动，而马如龙的则因为过载的信息量，一时大脑运转不及，只是怔怔地看着洪天赐喘气。半晌，洪天赐率先反应过来，似乎想起身离开，却不料被马如龙按住，他一边手臂环紧洪天赐腰，另一手从人面上挪开，转而从人腋下穿过，扣紧他的肩膀，接着，他缓缓调整姿势，抱紧洪天赐从床边缓缓站起身来。洪天赐因为他突然的举动被惊吓到，马如龙此时已经不好再放开手，又担心人忍不住叫住来，只得晃开他还虚虚遮在自己脸上的手，凑上去用自己的嘴堵他的嘴。洪天赐虽然被人吻着，但照旧高度紧张，双腿环紧了马如龙的腰背，手臂环着他的脖颈，两人紧紧贴着，接吻也是三心二意东张西望，自然没空想这是两人第一次唇齿相依的事实，他只晓得自己这下算明白了什么叫“骑虎难下”。

马如龙要做什么、去哪里他一时也不清楚，眼下更不好问，况且两人身下还连着。他心里难免极度紧张，只得由着人带自己挪出集体宿舍，然后到了走廊隔间的杂物室，把他压在墙上。

老实讲，整件事情的开端确实是洪天赐的问题，他不道德，这般捉弄说是戏耍都已实在过头：他这种行为可以看作强奸了马如龙，但今天如此一来，他俩之间却又变成了合奸。马如龙心下已然对之前的事情猜了七七八八：三番五次的淫梦中断，还有那次诡异的春梦梦醒。他气眼前人不把自己当回事，还气自己居然让他白白睡了好几回却毫无察觉，更气自己差点儿渐渐地把洪天赐往好处想，最气自己一直不信那些流言，心里还当洪天赐只是个坏了些的正经人。但正经人怎么会这么坏？都这么坏了怎么可能还是正经人？其实终究是他自己心里愿意相信洪天赐是好的，到底在心底给洪天赐留了地方。现在倒好，越想越气：这次定要治一治这个坏家伙！

杂物间里好安静，平时这儿就没什么人来，若不是洪天赐隔三差五罚他们扫厕所擦玻璃，马如龙也不会想到这件屋子。这里背阴，白天尚且不见阳光，夜里更比走廊上凉了两度。洪天赐被马如龙带到此处，背贴上凉冰冰的墙壁，登时周身一个激灵，身下也不由猛地一紧，夹得马如龙一声闷哼。刚刚一路过来洪天赐双臂一直环紧了他，身下湿软的穴顾不得别的，只把这根作孽的大屌吃得更深，现在猛得又这样来一下，马如龙几乎被他直接绞射了，免不了心中更生出些恶念。他稍稍调整姿势，把洪天赐压住的同时稳下重心，双手轮流松开人的肩背，转而伸到人腿间，掐住了洪天赐的膝窝，终于得以把自己的鸡巴从面前人的肉穴中慢慢抽出，带出一滩水。洪天赐不清楚他究竟做何打算，但也预估到自己要倒霉，他下意识觉得应该反抗，但是心底又泛出三分理亏，更何况他正在发情期中，做到一半中途停下，到底欲火未平，心里乱七八糟，脑袋里也乱七八糟：十分钟前他还以为今晚会和和上个月的发情期的那几天一样，可马如龙怎么突然就完全清醒了？

不等他想明白，马如龙的已经重新调整好了体位，粗屌重新贴上来。洪天赐还在因为终于离开了集体宿舍而大口喘气，努力调整呼吸，他的脑袋现在还是懵的，只知道低头看着对方的阴茎咬唇。待他看着那根粗大的东西撑开自己的牡穴，呼吸却又重新乱了，甚至一时不知道该用鼻子还是嘴巴换气，露着一点儿舌头都忘了收回去，只知道落水似的一阵胡乱喘息，等阴茎完全插进阴道深处，他看着自己外露的阴唇被插得直颤，终于耐不住地仰头哼出一声哭腔，但身下却仿佛因为这种羞耻感而吃得更欢。刚刚从集体宿舍出来颠了一路，这会儿洪天赐的牡穴早已被这根鸡巴操熟了，更何况今天来之前自己就做过扩张，现在穴里湿软得很，马如龙的阳具进出自如，于是更加不管不顾地把自己的屌往里喂，胯上逐渐发力，打桩似的侵犯起洪天赐的肉穴，卵袋撞在人的屁股上啪啪直响。

洪天赐被按着，完全失去掌控权的感觉让他很不习惯，而且马如龙眼下完全不考虑他感受地泄欲泄愤，他只觉得内里被操得难受，一时分不清是痛还是爽，只觉得又涨又舒服，索性更分不清自己究竟是想迎合还是要抗拒。马如龙抱着他直颠，两人都越发进入状态，情欲高涨，紧贴着彼此热汗粘腻。洪天赐下边的穴仿佛坏了一般地流水，简直湿得打滑。他现在的姿势重心全落在身下那一处，要不是双手还环着人的脖颈，对方手卡着他的膝窝，恨不得直接被钉在马如龙的屌上。马如龙的鸡巴大开大合地在他的牡穴里进进出出，洪天赐满面潮红：马如龙的阴茎到底有多大他心里有数，但是他之前用这根屌的时候全看自己的心情，眼下直接进得这么深他自己也是没想到，只晓得马如龙的东西已经顶到了最深处，龟头摩蹭宫口的感觉实在奇怪得要命，可恨自己的身体仿佛适应得极快，大脑的反应甚至赶不上，牡穴却已经食髓知味，深处的小口把鸡巴吸得格外紧，马如龙每每想拔出来还都被自己缠着不放。马如龙的大手扶着他的膝窝固定住了不让动，力气之大几乎揉捏出指印，鸡巴继续蛮横地往牡穴里送，交合出紧紧被按在一起洪天赐都是一阵急促的喘息，爽得他大腿内侧发紧，只想夹着腿躲。他感觉马如龙简直是用鸡巴在他的穴里画圈，爽得他几乎翻白眼，生理眼泪挂在脸颊上，自己的双手也掐在人的手臂上，卸了力塌下腰坐在人屌上挨操，哪里还有平时盛气凌人的嚣张模样。

马如龙看向他这副模样，心里倒平白生出两分可怜，但稍一回想起他平时如何欺负自己，却又觉得这还是便宜了他，心里矛盾，还是咬牙贴到人耳边问他晚上给自己饭里放了什么。洪天赐倒是想说，但是现在稍一张嘴跑出来的全是让他羞耻极了的呻吟，故而只是抓着马如龙的胳膊不松手，面上红着，心里多少分辨都讲不出来。马如龙的唇贴在他耳边，压低了的声音反而撩拨得他心尖儿酥麻，沉重湿热的呼吸全扑在他耳朵上，痒痒的，洪天赐更是又羞又气，于是学了之前马如龙堵自己嘴的法子，侧过头主动去吻他，让人别说了。他下身正被操得打颤，偏偏嘴上知道要强，牙齿磕上马如龙的唇吻得啧啧作响，见人嘴上不知道如何应对，更是变本加厉惩罚似的咬人的唇舌，亲得马如龙一边压低声音的唔唔痛呼，一边哈哧哈哧地喘气，活像条发情的大狗。不过两人胯间动作自然是没停，马如龙嘴上再愚钝身下也不可能松懈。

夜已深，走廊上安静得仿佛时间也已凝固了，杂物室里的动静并未惊动别人，但在他们自己在屋内听来却是当真翻云覆雨。

马如龙操了半晌并不觉多解气，还被洪天赐逮住又亲又咬，索性稍微抬膝调整姿势，把人制在自己和墙壁间，又腾出手摸在洪天赐的阴蒂上按捏，惹得人通身过电似的战栗，昂起脖子喘息，想叫又不敢，只有双臂环紧马如龙的脖子，几乎要让人窒息。又因马如龙从他膝窝处腾出一只手，重心改变使他的屁股坐得更深，岔开腿任马如龙在他身下颠，宫颈被操得开合啵唧作响，高热的牡穴从根部吸紧了对方的阴茎。马如龙只觉得穴肉不规律的缩紧勾他操得更深，顶胯越发凶猛，接二连三地顶到最深处反而令他更兴奋，似乎是Alpha的本性被挑起，恨不得要把鸡蛋大的龟头整个塞进那处肉壶。洪天赐此刻稍稍找回些理智便觉得一阵阵后怕，他担心马如龙被他勾得也发了情，收不住标记了他就是真的闯祸了，故而嘴上也不再继续不饶人，转而温顺地舔舐马如龙的上颚，但双臂还是箍得死紧，扰得马如龙的呼吸更乱三分。他最终在半窒息的刺激下拽着洪天赐高肿的阴蒂干进最深，浓精打在已经被完全操开的宫腔内。洪天赐被内射的快感激得直抖，双腿抽搐着乱蹬，但依旧被马如龙的臂弯禁锢着，大腿合不上。同时马如龙也是剧烈地喘息，仿佛杂物室里的空气在他们做爱期间渐渐变得稀薄，他两眼发黑，良久才从高潮中平复下来，意识稍微回到大脑里才感觉自己又捡回一命。

这次马如龙算是把洪天赐整惨了，而且他射在了里面，让洪天赐提心吊胆了整整两周。确定了自己没怀孕后的洪天赐心里一万个气不过，更何况当晚他浴袍落在人床上了，马如龙至今没还给他。虽然马如龙真的只是单纯忘了 —— 紧接着的周末他调休，带回去洗了就准备还给洪天赐，但晾完收回来后忘了放到包里，后来调休又一直没排上，所以就没能还；但洪天赐很难相信事情如此简单，自己心怀鬼胎者属实难以接受别人的单纯。故而这事情可没那么容易翻篇，眼下洪天赐每每看到马如龙就想照着他的脸来两下解气。马如龙也自知此事不可能就此作罢，却没想到报复来得如此迅速。当然，这的确还得怪他自己大意了，那天夜里压着洪天赐往死里折腾的经历难免让人心中暗爽，一时不免骄傲 —— 虚心使人进步，骄傲使人落后 —— 马如龙虽然大多数时候颇为正义，但他到底并非圣人，七情六欲无法事事克制，见着洪天赐被自己操得满脸泪痕、浑身颤栗的模样难免得意，一半得意于大仇得报，新账旧账一起算了，一半得意于他觉得自己真还挺行，尤其是哪儿哪儿都挺行。洪天赐那晚的痴态在他心中挥之不去，时常想起还是不禁傻笑，几次甚至洪天赐就在他面前，他看向人的眼睛都差点憋不住笑出声：眼前人到底不再是他的“洪教官”了。洪天赐看着他这副样子自然格外窝火，故而报应来的太快，不及反应，就在他们上次性事后的第三周。

当时是周末，按调休马如龙那天原本也可以回去，不用再住集体宿舍。虽然他的住处离警署还有段距离，每次休息日隔天回来都是骑着自行车都还紧赶慢赶，好几次差点迟到，但有一两日自己的时间总规还是好的，况且这次回去他也好回去取了洪天赐的浴袍还给人家。但不料洪天赐擅自改了他的调休表，没处说理，还是只得留下。原就是休息日，警署人员减半，况且又是晚饭后，人更稀少。马如龙刚刚冲凉出来，同批被留下的兄弟就说洪帮办找他，让赶紧去办公室，马如龙立刻换了制服长裤，穿上件内衬，不及穿外套就去了。此时他其实已经觉察出了点不对劲：洪天赐就算休息日没回去 —— 可能上级也有警署轮班 —— 但一般这个时候他也应该已经休息了，要知道督查以上职位在警部都是有单独卧室的。

洪天赐的确不怎么喜欢回家住，工作确定后就算周末他也都在警署。和家人长时间地相处会让洪天赐觉得不自在，甚至觉得怪异：每每他们谈及自己，似乎每分每秒都在左右互搏，一方面始终没有放弃他会成为一个温和恭顺的omega的想法，另一方面却又着实关心他在警部的工作及可能的升迁。

办公室果然只有洪天赐一人，其实马如龙一路跑上来已经看到办公楼基本都黑了，二三楼已经全部熄灯，只留一楼的值班室平素会有一两个警员当夜班。他此时的确感到似有哪里不对，但看到一本正经、穿戴齐整的洪天赐，还是没有往寻私仇的地方想：大意了，没有想。面前的这个洪教官照旧语气严厉，他一时无法和那天晚上在自己身下压抑着声音小声哭喘的洪天赐联系起来。

洪天赐见他进来了，微微抬了抬下巴让他锁门，马如龙敬礼的手刚放下，不及细想，照命令做了。但等他转身，稍上前几步，却见洪天赐已经开始解警服外套，顿时心下一慌，明白过来，当即转身要跑。不料洪天赐动作更快，朝他甩过外套，马如龙只得往另一边侧身躲开，再看洪天赐已然两步跃至眼前。拳脚过招在所难免，只是此时是在办公室，马如龙根本不敢放开来打，主要是弄坏了东西解释不清 —— 在这里弄坏东西必定要赔，更何况他没办法和别人辩白，难道要讲自己和洪帮办打架是对方先动的手，原因就是之前他白嫖自己，不过自己后来确实还上了他，所以他们不能处分自己，不应该让自己赔偿 —— 这合理吗？这不合理。马如龙一时间顺手抓什么都不妥，施展不开，缩手缩脚。洪天赐则蓄意挑事，有备而来，步步紧逼。最重要的是，马如龙现在已经知道了眼前人是个omega了，还是个和自己有过“露水情缘”的omega，心里算是有个障碍，无论如何都有点儿下不去手，哪里还有此前在酒馆时候的气势。原本他和兄弟们被洪天赐罚了、整了还会抱怨，但过去这两周他再被罚了更多时候都是乖乖照做，然后时不时看向洪天赐笑。只不过这笑在洪天赐眼里无疑只是火上浇油，恨不得当场撕了他这张嘴。

马如龙并不动手，只是一边退一边挡一边躲，正想着开口争辩点什么，却发现自己已经被赶着绕过了大半个办公室，重新被逼回墙角。洪天赐的办公桌就是最左排最靠窗那个，眼下马如龙如果可以翻身越过他的桌子，然后只要跳过戚帮办的办公桌，就又能回到了门边。但洪天赐已经又到眼前，右腿似有抬腿动作，马如龙预判他要截住自己的行动轨迹，于是立刻闪身蹲下，不料下一秒再想起身时，却听得嗑啦一声，一边手腕已经被同时蹲下的洪天赐用手铐锁在了桌腿上，刚刚不过一个假动作：桌脚距离地面之间还有另一道木杆，眼下他若想不开手铐手铐就走，除非把桌子拆了。这下马如龙彻底慌了，一边挣扎一边叫了两声“洪帮办”，人像没听见一样往他的裤子上摸。马如龙还以为人要掏点儿别的，不想掏的却是自己别在制服腰带上的那副手铐，锁了他的另一只手铐到旁边工位的桌腿上。马如龙这才想起自己口袋里明明也有手铐钥匙，只是刚刚没有取，现在已经没机会再去够了，这会儿他一抬头就看见洪天赐开始解皮带。

这下马如龙知道自己又要被骑了。他猜得没错，只不过这次被骑的不是他的胯。洪天赐抬腿踹开刚刚因为他俩追打而横倒在过道上的椅子，命令马如龙头背着地往后仰，马如龙浑身高度紧张，但也听得出人声音藏不住解气的好心情。他还以为洪天赐刚刚踹开椅子是不让自己头磕到，没想到是在给自己腾位置。当他的“洪帮办”虚虚坐到他脸上，马如龙才知道什么叫，虚心使人进步，骄傲使人落后。他现在就贴在人身下最私密的部位，心里都不是什么好情绪，可以说欲哭无泪。手被勒着也没办法，索性当真抬起下颚，嘴上发了狠。

洪天赐下半身跪坐着，上半身趴在椅座儿上。马如龙真的开始了他便把头埋进臂弯里小声呻吟。他挺喜欢这种姿势，只因为这样马如龙看不到他的脸，他过去几周是真的受够了马如龙一和自己打照面就想傻笑。所以这次他没有坐到他习惯的地方，而是坐上了马如龙的脸。马如龙的确有个好鼻子，他唇舌舔舐的时候，鼻子就拱在洪天赐身下乱蓬蓬的毛发间，稍微抬一点头，便会来回蹭到身上人的阴蒂。马如龙被手铐铐着，一时半会儿跑不了，脑袋里也乱七八糟，听着洪天赐难耐的喘息，嘴上便更发了狠：虽然此行来办公室算是羊入虎口，但东西送到嘴边，他也到底不讨厌和洪天赐欢爱，此时何来拒绝之理？

马如龙稍稍抬头，凑近了洪天赐的牡穴，呼吸扑打身上人的阴部上。现在两人之间姿势怪异，更多是洪天赐有意要折辱对方，故而虽然自己脸上也红扑扑，但还是生生止住了双腿想要夹住身下人脑袋的欲望。马如龙的嘴唇轻轻覆到阴唇上就已勾得洪天赐重重喘息，他赶紧咬住了自己的下唇，只觉得身下马如龙用唇舌描绘了一圈阴唇的形状，然后伸出舌尖舔入微微张开的缝隙，上下来回几次挑动，小阴唇在他的引诱下迫不及待地绽开，马如龙的舌头更是压在的这处沟幽堑里摩挲，呼着热气的舌苔像是一片粗糙却又温柔的淫叶，柔软湿滑的触感，将翕张的穴口润得更加淫靡。他舔卷着洪天赐的阴唇，似乎是在找身上人的敏感点：一阵快过一阵地舔弄后马如龙的舌头又往紧致的穴口中挺去，稍稍进入了一些，又徐徐地退出来，如此来来回回停留于顶弄，半出半进，惹得牡穴深处的软肉情难自已地吐了更多的些淫水。舌尖挺直在穴口戳刺起来，他模仿性交的动作深深地把舌头埋入肉穴，又在所能触及的最深处弹动起来，惹得身上人极有感觉，牡穴不自觉跟着他的节奏收缩，想要吸得更深，马如龙却在他最动情的时候，毫不留情地拔出了舌头，这一下彻底勾牵出洪天赐omega本能中的淫性，牡穴剧烈收缩，里面空虚得过分，他想要，想要更长的东西操进来，最好能把里面完全填满，直达子宫的深处，让灵与肉都享受到快感和满足。马如龙似是对他的反应很满意，也算是在极度被动的状态下找回了点儿节奏，他重新在穴口处舔弄起来，舌尖再一次深深地探进洪天赐的牡穴，在能到的最深处搅动，粗重的呼吸扑在外阴上，惹得洪天赐骤然夹紧了双腿，却像是把对方控制得更近，但马如龙却又在此时抽回舌头，只是有一搭没一搭的舔了舔身上人的外阴，洪天赐被他激得恼火，正欲说点什么，马如龙舌苔刮挠着阴唇的缝隙，找到了躲在其中的阴蒂，他用舌尖试探着撩拨，洪天赐的双腿一下夹住了他的头，他明白洪天赐那颗小蒂敏感，便报复一般揪着那一点折腾。把整个嘴唇都覆盖在张开的阴唇上，舌尖上挑着把阴核勾出来，用嘴唇含住猛吸了几口。他用牙齿咬着阴蒂尖端研磨，把肉蒂吸得很高，再用牙齿重重刮过，来回玩够了以后便像吸奶一样含住，嘬吸起了被已经玩弄得红肿立起阴核，不稍一会儿那碰都碰不得的敏感珠粒在暴风骤雨般的舔拨下颤抖着交出了自己的矜持，洪天赐也一时不再纠结于刚刚的不悦，渐渐重新臣服于omega索欢的本性，手指扣紧椅面，仰起头张开嘴小声呻吟，剧烈的快感从下身随着脊椎涌上来，他控制不住地战栗。马如龙报复似的继续舔他的阴蒂，发了狠一样地吮，几乎吃奶的劲儿使了出来。洪天赐一下腰背完全绷紧，他只感到一阵阵头皮发麻，现在反倒觉得自己的计划似乎不太明智，他头一回意识到自己多么受不了被吸弄阴蒂的滋味，现在那颗平时不怎么的被重视的肉珠已经胀得难受：那里从未经受这样的对待，他感觉自己简直要坏掉了，应该被插入的地方或许从来就不该被用另一种方式刺激。马如龙猛吸一口放开了可怜的阴核，他满意地看着充血红肿的阴蒂挺立在绽开的阴唇之间，伴随着他重新侧头贴上去最后一下猛烈的刺激，洪天赐再也夹不住牡穴里分泌出的液体，一股透明晶亮的水液就这么在马如龙眼前喷涌而出，洪天赐失控地仰头尖叫了一声，实在没能再收住声音，身子颤抖着达到了高潮：这是洪天赐第一次潮吹，没想到居然是因为别人的舌头，他浑身颤栗着喷得一塌糊涂，抖了好一阵才注意到自己前面也去了，射出的精液一部分挂在马如龙发丝上，一部分落在脸上，场面看起来极度淫靡。马如龙只觉得自己的太阳穴突突地跳，一早勃起了的下体被眼前这场景勾得发疼。

此事过后，马如龙算是一时被洪天赐治住了，再见了人家也能收住笑的念头。两人至少在面儿上恢复了从前的状态，一个是原水警沙展，一个是陆警见习帮办。不过也正是自这件事后，马如龙长了心，他此前只知道用手铐锁别人，没怎么考虑过自己被锁了怎么办，这次算是让他学了个教训，果真虚心使人进步，骄傲使人落后。

还不等两人间的纠缠再有下文，之后特别行动队便应洪天赐的部署去贵人俱乐部。洪天赐原以为马如龙对自己怎么说都算有些积怨，或者说，他们顶多也只是“玩乐”伙伴，两人都心照不宣从不提起的那种。不想整个鸡飞狗跳人仰马翻的行动过程中马如龙却处处维护自己 —— 长衫一开始掀翻桌椅准备逃走时洪天赐还不想闹大，马如龙心知和这种人多说无益，却也未擅自行动；长衫踹翻他逃脱后，马如龙第一反应要去追人，但还是转过身来拉刚刚被推倒的洪天赐，也是洪天赐说了“揍他”才毫无顾忌地冲出去。

或许他们在水火不容的相处过程中多少都有为对方改变一点？洪天赐不清楚，他自觉是没有的。

后来戚帮办来了，洪天赐知道自己没有搜查令，心里慌乱，还要说些什么，舅父却截断他，把矛头转向马如龙，让他垫背的意思暴露无遗。马如龙原本可以争辩：他可以说都是洪天赐的主意，因为的确如此；他也可以问你凭什么训斥我，因为戚帮办明显在转移矛盾，明显在护短，明显处事不公。至少在他丢掉警徽之后，完全可以不顾及上司“洪帮办”、“洪教官”了，但是他还是没有说任何责怪怨恨去洪天赐的话。他确实恼了，的确抱怨了，句句直刺面前的几位人上人，甚至直接朝自己一直不愿正面招惹的戚帮办发火，但自始至终没有任何一句把火往洪天赐身上引，虽然他当然也怨他：他们原不是一路人，马如龙或许自己也不知道该怎么看待洪天赐，直到那一刻，他还是下意识把他和戚帮办周绅士划为一类。

那天也是洪天赐第一回叫他“阿龙”，此前不是叫他马如龙，就是叫他沙展。而这回马如龙最终愤而出走之前，洪天赐捡起来他的警官证，下意识叫了一声“阿龙”：他虽稍停了一下，也到底没回头。

马如龙第一次见洪天赐的那天早上就是骑着自行车从自己的住处回警署，他们通常是一周一休，没有任务或者额外训练的时候也偶尔一周两休，那种时候也没必要一直住在集体宿舍，他也因此自己在外面租了个简单的住处，是别人家的二楼：那户是卖鸟雀花卉的，二楼几间空闲，除了旧灶台那屋的阳台可以挂些鸟雀笼子外，别间堆的都是杂物，马如龙经朋友介绍找到这里来租住，屋主原本觉得这里屋楼老旧、户型凌乱，自认租不出去，并无专门找租客的意思，突然得知闲置的屋子每月能额外赚些自然觉得更好，故收得也并不很多，但屋中一应需要马如龙自己重新收拾。他平时在警署事不少，只是把衣服行李之类的放在那儿，休假时回那儿住一两晚，却不想如今愤而离职后这里正好容他暂时安身。此前屋子里其实一直没有来得及细细收拾，他自己衣橱床铺锻炼的东西都在外室，灶台那间他除了烧水和穿过那里去厕所平时基本不用，灰积了厚厚一层。屋里乱七八糟的，一些是他自己的东西，还有屋主原本的一些杂物，现在马如龙也算是终于得了机会好好收拾一番，只是不知道他还会在这里住多久，还能在这里住多久。

但或许正为这里，他和洪天赐之间的故事才未能够就此结束。

警务人员的联络地址、联系方式在警署都有登记，洪天赐按照能从档案上找到的信息，在当天工作结束后去了马如龙的住处，他是来道歉的。这次行动的确是他做得不对，构想过于简单，没有实战经验，前期未做准备，等不到搜查令下来就擅作主张，急于求成，惊动了权贵不说，的确连累了大家，尤其是马如龙，不知道他以后能不能回警署，也不知道他自己愿不愿意继续做警察了。但他要道歉的又何止此次行动，自两人第一次见在酒馆的群架互殴起到今天，他要说的对不起，要对马如龙说的对不起，简直数不清。此前洪天赐就算心里有数也不会说，不过这两日他自觉理亏得很，虽然长衫的确被缉拿归案，但他同别人说话的声音却都比平日都小三分。他在意识到自己的不对之后，或者，意识到自己的真心之后，想主动给马如龙赔不是。没错，洪天赐和马如龙之间确实不清不楚，但是他也并不是什么奸邪小人，平日的确任性刁蛮，但也绝不是不近人情：一切祸从他起，和马如龙之间从来如此，这次失败的任务亦是如此，他心里也知道自己应当和人道歉。

马如龙的地址所在之处屋多路窄的地方，道路弯弯绕绕非常多，人口密集。洪天赐是当天傍晚下班之后赶来的 —— 虽有舅父照着，这次也的确捉到了长衫，但是他到底得罪了人，到底闯了大祸，眼下位置虽然可以保住，但降薪写检查这类小惩在所难免。然而但越是略施小惩，洪天赐心里就越是不安 —— 他对大家有愧，对马如龙更是含着一份亏心。

洪天赐今天原已出来晚了，等真的找到马如龙的地址，天遍都黑透了，当时早过了晚饭的点儿，几乎都要到睡觉前，周围零星看到几个邻居散步聊天，大多都已回屋。洪天赐起初敲门时心里还有犹豫，一是不知道地址是否正确，二是不知道马如龙是否在，三是不清楚人歇下没有，四是他心里有很多话想说，但一路过来这么久却始终没有整理好思路。这屋木门看着就有些年代，洪天赐轻轻敲了敲，眼瞧着门旁的对联都已由大红掉色成了灰橘，只对联上的内容还能说明是谁住在此处，未等洪天赐看完对联上的“禁暴诘奸”后言为何，不想马如龙开门倒非常及时：人已经站到眼前，洪天赐也没了机会再反悔离开。洪天赐来时并无额外时间换衣服，于是只脱了警服外套，穿的是里衬的白衫，此时马如龙则都准备睡下了，上身穿着件白背心，下身就是宽松的睡裤。开门见是洪天赐，他先是稍微一愣，但脸色并不好看，一是他前两日的确霉透了，手臂肩背上的青紫今天还疼，二是前两天刚见过了卓一飞，现在再看警署里来的人，心里都多少都有些芥蒂。

他问他来找自己有什么事。洪天赐甚至不太敢看他的眼睛，一半是自觉理亏，平时没给人留下什么好印象，这次主动赔不是也有些语无伦次，一半是他实在很少主动和别人道歉，实在不习惯，一个“对不起，是我不对”都说能得磕磕巴巴，来之前也没组织好语言，于是脑子想到什么嘴上就跟什么，有关的无关的、该说的不该说的都提了，边说边想，说了一堆，这么一看，他之前真没少欺负马如龙。

他甚至连自己知道那天在警务办公室，马如龙也没有真的和他比划之类的事情都说了：两人之前明明打得有来有回，而且人家毕竟时不时要用一下手边的道具，那天办公室里可是什么都没坏。这次道歉果真诚恳，洪天赐甚至带来了自己平日拿的教鞭，递予马如龙，你打我吧。

这根教鞭就是警备处配给教官们的常见款，黑色的软棍，顶端有一小处皮拍，柳条长短，小指粗细，不算硬，但很有韧性。他自己说的没错，此前在办公室的确治住了马如龙，但人家没施展开，那么这次道具算是给他递到手上了，马如龙倒也没拒绝。他往身边挥了两下教鞭试手，带出几声风。洪天赐说话期间全没往人面上看，马如龙除了一开始问他来找自己做什么之外并没说些别的，洪天赐也不知自己的道歉之前人心里怎么想，现在自己说了一堆他又怎么想。他想说的、能说的都已经说完了，只能咬了咬自己的嘴唇，这种神色在洪天赐的脸上是极少见的，马如龙与他相处月余更是难得一见。不料这时，马如龙突然笑了，倒像刚刚道歉的是他自己一般，眼下好容易如释重负似的。他重新看向洪天赐，眼神定了定，终于柔和下来，空着的一手搭到洪天赐肩上，人也转头看看搭在自己肩上的手，又终于抬头看看他。马如龙的手腕贴着人的脖颈，轻轻抬起手指，抚蹭两下人的下颚和脸颊 —— 细想倒也奇怪，两人互相不情不愿地做了不止一次，如此亲昵的动作记忆里居然还是头一遭 —— 马如龙同他道，我不怪你 ——他之前的确在心里气他怨他，到底没有真的记恨 —— 他侧身让出空间请他到屋里，又道，进来说吧。

进到人房里，堂屋正中粱上是两个锻炼用的吊圈儿，洪天赐见此处空间不大，迎面是一架旧屏风，马如龙的床铺就在其后，他原已打算休息，此时屏风拉开，只能看到右边靠墙的衣柜和一个更矮些的展柜 —— 那木展柜打眼一看就知比其他家具新得多，上面摆的是马如龙从读警校到进入警署期间得得奖杯奖章，衣柜侧面也挂了一张红色的锦旗，旁边的墙上是他毕业时的合照，穿水警制服和石帮办的合影，还有一张也是穿水警制服和太保大口他们的合影。马如龙引他到坐在右侧桌旁，倒了杯茶，那水还温的，估计是等晚间放凉了明早正好吃，或者夜里热得难受，起来喝一点也好解暑，倘若洪天赐一开始被燥热闹醒的那晚能提前给自己备下凉水，后面也不会惹出这么多事情了。洪天赐坐着，现在正对面是一个矮柜，平时放些补衣服针线之类的小杂物，柜上摆的两个小药坛子挨着一个小船模型，上头贴的是治跌打损伤的药名，想必是前两天受的伤一时没好，他不由又移开视线，环顾墙上，挂着的除了一张拳谱，其余就是描绘海浪船只之类的画，画功并不精美，但是意思都到了，可谓直刺洪帮办，他再向左看，只见刚刚进门的墙上挂着个写了“香港海警”的救生圈，门边是一个木盆一个小水缸，盆里竖着个搓衣板，缸上盖着木盖，水盆搓衣板颜色都还深，料想应该是今天才洗了衣服还没干透，不急着收到矮柜里，免得生霉。

马如龙从屏风后出来，手里拿着洪天赐的浴袍：他那天回来后便把它收到衣橱里了，刚刚取出来，重新叠整齐，现在还给他。洪天赐说了谢谢，这话他虽讲着自然，之前却也不常和马如龙说的。

刚刚虽然说的是“进来说吧”，但到了屋里两人却一时又无他言，似乎这时候说什么都不合时宜，只是不似刚刚在门口那么尴尬，马如龙有心问问他这两日情况，还想问问其他一同去的兄弟们是否还好，却不太清楚该如何开口。洪天赐喝了杯中最后一点茶，起身说自己该走了，马如龙原想说天太晚了，要不然今晚洪天赐留下休息，明天早起自己陪他回警署，但到底没说出口：他有点儿搞不清楚自己和洪天赐之间的关系到底是什么？原本那天摔了警徽之后他都觉得两人可能不会再见了，但今晚洪天赐突然登门致歉，那现在他俩又算什么呢？马如龙自觉他们之间有了些较之前不一样的东西，但他不确定那是什么，也不确定洪天赐是否也这么想。尤其是他今天特地上门把话说开了，那么以后以后马如龙想和他好好相处，是不是至少两人都得先把肢体接触放一放？尤其是，如果他想正儿八经和洪天赐当朋友的话，不过，他俩是不是已经没机会再当朋友了？不是论别的，单说马如龙现在已经当着戚帮办的面丢了警徽，如今大概只差去集体宿舍收拾东西回来了：他和洪天赐的人生轨迹，可能会就此走向两个不同的方向。人这会儿已经站起身，马如龙只看着桌边他刚刚喝茶的杯子有点儿怔，心里胡思乱想：这次道歉该不会要表示以后都不用再见了吧？突然他像想起来了什么，说等下，又快步自顾自地回那旧屏风后了。洪天赐不知何事，手里拿着浴袍跟过来，马如龙取了东西回身，两人差点撞个满怀，他赶快扶住洪天赐的肩膀，洪天赐也下意识抓住他的手臂，各退一步，这才都笑了。马如龙抬手递过去，洪天赐才知是自己的教鞭：刚刚人去拿浴袍，开了衣橱就顺手把教鞭搁到了床上，此一笑方才打破了自一照面起的不自然。

眼下两人站得好近，这才双双注意到洪天赐已进到了屏风后，这里位置本来就小，他俩几乎是贴着站在床边，气氛登时有点儿诡异的暧昧。屋里本不亮堂，天也实在很晚了，马如龙喉结动了动，脸上刚刚的笑并未及全去，终于深吸一口气，问眼前人要不然今晚就在这里住一夜，又觉得自己突然这么说有些唐突，顿了顿又解释说省得回去的时候天黑路滑，自己也更熟悉从这儿到警署的路，明早他带他抄近路回去。洪天赐手抓着自己的浴袍，熟悉的面料触感让人觉得安心，他想了想说，好。

说是在这里住一夜，但并不可能只是单纯借宿一晚，他和马如龙同宿怎么可能只是睡觉那么简单，就算下定决心要改了从前的关系，怎么都得有个过渡期。

毕竟床上的恩怨，要在床上了。

洪天赐毕业多时，今天才反应过来自己已经快忘了教鞭落在身上的滋味了，不过这次比之前每一次都刺激。他躺在马如龙的床上，双腿分开。马如龙挥动着带软拍的教鞭，每一下都精准地落在腿间那里。他的腿根臀部已经红了，前面的阴茎完全勃起，随着教鞭挥出的声音，周身轻轻发颤，咬着嘴唇，身上起了一层薄汗，下面早已开始流水，虽未被插入，但是整个牡穴湿得一塌糊涂。这次他依旧不敢叫出来，马如龙住的地方人口密，窗户对着窗户，墙挨着墙，隔音也不好，他只好捂紧自己的嘴，发出些难耐的唔唔声，心里只觉得憋屈，下次再有此事定要拉马如龙去个完全无人的僻静处，随便闹出什么动静都没人听得见才好。

马如龙挥第一鞭的时候，自己都有点被教鞭破风的声音吓到。教鞭落下时洪天赐浑身过电一般痉挛，仰起脖颈却到底没有出声。马如龙赶紧收了鞭子，手轻轻摸上洪天赐因为刚刚那一下就有些红肿的外阴，他其实对用这类道具没有过多的特殊癖好，更像前一次洪天赐在办公室捉弄他的那样，这更多是一种带有情趣意味的报复，不过刚刚那一下这么重马如龙自己都有点儿没想到，他有点儿犹豫要不要继续。洪天赐的牡穴因为他手上的动作又恬不知耻地又泌出一小股透明的体液，弄湿了马如龙的手指。

他的手指轻轻来回抚蹭了两下洪天赐的腿间，探进了那口馋穴，稍微摩挲两圈就着淫液捅进深处，洪天赐又是一个激灵。马如龙当了三年多的水警，手指不仅长还关节粗大，而且探得好深，擦过洪天赐的牡穴内部，泛起一阵酥麻。洪天赐不知他是否要继续，正欲问，马如龙又重新抽出手指。

皮板再次接连落到洪天赐的腿间，尖锐地刺激着他的阴穴和周围的大腿根细嫩的软肉，疼痛和快感同时令他头皮发麻。马如龙这次的力道相较一开始收了很多，但最敏感之处被折磨的痛苦还是让洪天赐的大腿肌肉绷紧：他身下那处已经渐渐充血了，阴蒂因为刺激挺立起来，阴唇被抽得通红，水滑柔嫩，高高肿起，大腿内侧和屁股上最敏感的软肉上渐渐叠起深浅不一的红痕，稍微碰一下就火辣辣地发疼。当教鞭顶端的皮拍又一次落到洪天赐已经勃起的阴蒂上，他再没绷住，前面一下到了，绷着腿射了出来，同时用双手捂住自己的嘴，差点儿失控地叫出声，索性掩得及时，现在只是抖着身子小声呜咽，浑身细细地颤栗，大腿根和屁股一阵阵地抖。马如龙放下手中的教鞭，他的呼吸也早已变得沉重，现在端详起洪天赐分开的双腿间，只见那处肉穴虽因为教鞭刚刚的刺激又爽又疼，却并未得到高潮，只不过前头的阴茎释放了，阴穴内虽已湿透却仍不知足，深处泥泞不堪，通红的穴口轻轻地张合，像极了之前被操完之后的样子，再看洪天赐面上一片潮红，连原本向后梳得整齐的头发现在也被自己挣扎得乱了。他的腿间刚被教鞭好生照顾了一番，刚刚疼过的地方现在火燎一般瘙痒起来，只想被好好揉捏几下来减轻这股不上不下的焦渴：前端的性器明明刚射过，正烧一般地发痛，现在却已经又有了要抬头的趋势，龟头轻轻颤抖，迫不及待想被再次触碰一样。

马如龙解开裤子，捏着洪天赐的两瓣屁股，他刚刚听着人压抑的喘息就已经硬了，这会儿更是直接把自己那根滚烫粗胀的屌喂进了身下人不停收缩的肉穴：阴茎顺着刚刚煽打时就已经流出来的水缓缓捅进了紧密的内里。洪天赐的意识还未完全从上一波高潮里缓过来，这下被马如龙的动作惹得一个激灵 —— 他现在并不在发情期内，而且刚刚的一顿教鞭只是惹火，身下并不算好好做了前戏 —— 紧窄的阴穴被撑开，内壁紧紧贴在虬张的筋脉上。洪天赐觉得马如龙这一下和之前比可谓进得尤其狠，那根气势汹汹的屌实在太大，捅得他深处的快感强烈，却依旧胀得人不得不屏息适应，恍惚间以为自己要被弄坏了似的。他双手抓住身下的被褥，努力调整呼吸，收紧再放松，但这样一来却像有意撩拨身上人，潮湿热情的软肉活物似地蠕动收缩，又似吞吞吐吐地要把马如龙的阴茎往外推，一下子激得准备在他身上细细耕耘的人闷哼一声：刚刚还算有所顾忌，这下直接一捅到底就猛地往外抽动起来。洪天赐仰起头短促地叫了一声，这样没有缓和时间的直出直入没得叫他腰软，差点儿哆嗦着又去了。马如龙的龟头顶到深处宫口湿糯的软膜，再抽出时只觉得最里面的肉壶都被他扯着翕张颤抖，不禁又横冲直撞抽送地愈发狠起来，搅过omega娇嫩的内腔。洪天赐挺起后腰，他从腿根到阴唇本就因为刚刚的一顿教鞭而红肿发烫，现在马如龙在他身体里进进出出的阴茎也高热得吓人，洪天赐觉得自己身体里外的快感简直变成了连片燃烧的野火，顺着脊椎一路火花带电地向上蹿，惹得他全身颤栗，自己的脑袋里也都烧起来了一般。马如龙粗硬的阴毛随着两人交合的动作一下下扎在洪天赐的阴蒂上，操得一腔软肉绞着痉挛起来，却又忍不住晃着屁股想把那根屌吞得更深。身上人何尝不这样觉得，他被洪天赐撩拨得受不住：阴茎进到最里面，身下人高热的皱壁痉挛着，每一寸都如小嘴儿似地吸吮，咬得他一点儿不敢停下，只能更用力地抽插，每下动作似乎都带着烧灼感。洪天赐被他操得七荤八素，阴茎挣扎着乱甩，随着牡穴到达高潮也再一次喷吐出白浊的精液，弄得两人小腹间一片狼藉。马如龙则凑地更紧，对着他的脖颈脸颊一阵乱亲，马上到了却顾不得高潮中的蜜穴缠绵挽留，赶紧抽出自己的阴茎。Alpha的本能让他想一股股地射满身下人牡穴深处的肉壶，但他终于还是咬紧牙没那么做，只是射在了洪天赐的腿间，弄得床上更是乱七八糟。

他今天洗衣服的木桶和搓衣板没收回矮柜里是对的，因为果真隔天就又要用。

两人贴着对方躺在一起喘气，洪天赐一时还有点懵，马如龙稍缓过来一些便主动起身，回桌边给他倒茶。这次的性事并不在洪天赐的发情期，不算“最适合”做的时期，故而激烈的欢爱过后难免缓过来得比较慢。马如龙把杯子递过去，洪天赐喝了一点，斟酌着开口，又叫人“阿龙”。他刚刚从敲门到进门都没叫过人姓名，在床上两人的确贴着胡乱用气声喊了两句，人应该都没听见，不过眼下情热过去，这句是不一样的，当然，他也的确有事要说。待马如龙盯着他回应他一句“阿赐”，洪天赐这才接着道，他仔细想了，明天一早还要做汇报，更何况不是什么光荣的事情，所以思来想去还是觉得应该现在回去，洗了澡稍微哪怕只稍微眯一会儿，到底不要误了时间。马如龙忙说自己这屋隔壁也可以冲凉，还是让他先在自己这里简单冲澡睡下，明早自己可以骑自行车送他回去。洪天赐这才答应留下。

隔日，他俩出发得很早，一是的确有汇报要做，二是洪天赐被看到在外面过夜，还坐着别人自行车后座回来实在不合适，三是眼下马如龙被警署的人此时看到多有不便。他们到路口就停了，剩下一小段路洪天赐自己走回去，也不给自己和马如龙惹麻烦。

一早出来人本来就少，洪天赐下车了马如龙也不着急回去，仍握着车把看他 —— 他这几日心情一直不太好，洪天赐昨晚特地来找他，还在他那里留宿，甚至算互通心意，也算霉到极致后难得的一点儿好事 —— 虽然说不出口，但心底里还是无论如何有些不想他走。

洪天赐虽然有戚帮办照顾，但这次算是捅了大篓子，领处分在所难免：他这会儿回去就是要就长衫的事情做汇报。早晨太阳还不毒辣，一路上晨风拂面也很舒服。眼下他知道马如龙杵在这里不走是想干什么，于是凑过去亲了一下他的嘴角，很快很轻。马如龙刚刚就是在等这个，但真的发生了还是很惊喜。他立刻凑过去也想亲洪天赐，但对方躲开了，说自己得走了，让马如龙回去的路上骑慢点。马如龙一直看着他走到拐角看不到了，才转身骑车回去，他把车蹬得飞一样，可谓满面春风：刚刚来的路上他并不敢骑太快，那是怕洪天赐在后座颠得身上痛。

洪天赐也一面走一面想收住脸上的笑，他知道马如龙刚刚一直看着自己走到拐角，这下他也算是理解了阿珠男友说的“临行壮胆”是什么意思。他知道自己紧接着要受处分的，实在不该笑，但是嘴角的上扬也实在藏不住。

走着走着，他突然又不笑了，只因突然想起自己的浴袍和教鞭都忘拿了：早上走得急，又落在了马如龙的住处。

（全文完）

**Author's Note:**

> 写在最后的话：
> 
> 我特地在这里写一下，非常重要，请大家一定要看。
> 
> 体外射精并不能防止怀孕。避孕的有效措施始终是安全套、避孕药、避孕贴等。同时，性行为也是很多疾病的重要传播途径，安全套不仅能够避孕，更可以阻止很多严重疾病的传播。希望大家在享受性行为的同时，合理使用这些新时代的重要发明，并定期做健康检查，不要对性有过度羞耻感。谢谢朋友们！
> 
> 本文描写的最后一次性行为中，马如龙没有在洪天赐体内射精，这里的更多是为了体现马如龙对洪天赐的在意已经有了新的改变，他们之间的感情开始有了互相的尊重。洪天赐亦是如此，这一步也是他先跨出的，他的道歉就是这一种改变的体现。同时，电影中的年代距离现在已经过去几乎一个世纪，当时的人们并不具备和我们同样的知识、常识。
> 
> 我刚刚突然发现几位朋友并不清楚体外射精无法达到避孕目的的事实，所以特地在此提醒、额外澄清，希望大家都能注意到。
> 
> 写文的主要初衷除了自己本身的表达欲、文字练习之外，更多的是让朋友们在醉淫饱卧之时，或避世去愁之际，把此一玩，并非传播知识，也更不想误人子弟。还望大家们在阅读的同时独立思考。
> 
> 谢谢朋友们！
> 
> 爱你的张郦


End file.
